1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an image capturing device and an image capturing module thereof, and more particularly to a miniaturized fingerprint image capturing device and a miniaturized fingerprint image capturing module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the fingerprint recognition apparatus reads information about people's fingerprints by scanning their fingerprints on the apparatus. For example, when the finger touches a fingerprint touch plate, several light sources emit light for the lens to capture the fingerprint image. Because the angles between the lens and fingers, and the angles between the light source and fingers have to be adjusted to specific angles for achieving total reflection so that the fingerprint recognition apparatus can capture a clear and distinct fingerprint. Therefore, the optical fingerprint recognition apparatus in the prior art are large in size and cannot be miniaturized.